


sunny days

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your prompt: Both matt and ryan are mythical creatures. The thing is, their species don’t really mix well because one is a land creature and the other is a sea creature. They don’t care though and ryan always goes to the bay to talk with matt, who can’t leave the bay.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	sunny days

ryan laid down in front of the body of water, the hot, summery day was blocked out by the umbrella that was currently above him to keep him from burning up by the sunlight.

the merman that poked his head out from the water smiled at ryan, enjoying the presence of the older male.

matt and ryan's relationship was weird, especially since they were different species, matt was a merman and ryan was a vampire. and since matt couldn't leave the water without practically dying- ryan visited him almost every day, even though matt felt immense guilt due to ryan burning in any source of sunlight.

though the two were pretty much inseparable, their differences didn't bother each other. ryan told him about his cool stories of being a living undead creature and matt told ryan about living in the ocean, all the different sea creatures he sees daily and such.

matt began to babble about seeing a siren earlier that day while ryan listened intently, dragging his finger along the sand to draw small designs. matt noticed and his lips curled up into a smile, he got a bit closer to the land and moved his arm out to the sand, joining along with ryan and drawing in the sand with the older male.

matt drew small hearts and fishes while ryan drew tiny stick figures and other things that made matt throw his head back with laughter once he saw them.

matt's laughter died down soon and he sighed contentedly, staring into ryan's eyes, he moved his hand over towards his. ryan noticed and smiled, taking matt's hand into his, shuddering from the wetness, though loving the touch regardless. 

ryan tilted the umberlla forward enough to give matt a quick peck on the lips, chuckling once he noticed the merman's eyes widening and his face turning into a bright red.

matt splashed ryan with water, listening to the older male shout in shock, he started to laugh and ryan huffed, but eventually laughed along with him. they both sighed to catch their breaths and ryan laid back down in the sand, dragging his finger along to draw a heart and writing 'r + m' in the middle of it.

matt read the letters inside of the heart and his let out a toothy smile.

"i love you too, ryan."


End file.
